User blog:Appelmonkey/Monthly News June 2019
Battle Advertising *Poilus vs. Frontovik. What is the price of a mile? How many sons, fathers and brothers need to walk into the grind machine of war just for the slightest bit of advancement? And when is the price too much? In this battle two warriors who have seen the suffering and horrors of war battle against each other. Though even when they stand over their fallen enemy, rifle in hand, can they really feel like winners? *Darkseid vs. Cthulhu. They came from beyond the Source Wall. In one fell swoop, these horrific otherworldly creatures killed or turned Earth's heroes insane, ending the age of heroes and starting a new age of horrors. Darkseid, however, hasn't fallen yet. The heroes might have failed but Darkseid won't let these so-called gods take the object of his conquest this easily. *Adventurers vs. Inquisistion. The Inner Circle picked a bad time to go on a mission as Skyhold is suddenly under attack by the Adventurers. Now Cullen Rutherford and Leliana have to defend the fortress while only relying on their basic troops. Can the Inquisition push out the invaders? Or will the Adventurers conquer the castle? *Albert Mayer vs. Henry Gunther. The Great War, thousands and thousands of young men found their end in this War to End All Wars. But out of those countless casualties, there was a first casualty and a last. Can Henry Gunther persist? Or will the Albert Mayer, the first casualty, come last? *Will Zeppeli vs. Solomon Wreath. Mentors are an important part of everyone's life. They teach us skills and give us the knowledge we need for everyday life, a job, or maybe even a fight. But not all teachers share the same method. In this battle, the Ripple using Zeppeli takes on the necromancer Solomon Wreath. Can Zeppeli's Ripple energy shine a light through the darkness? Or will it be consumed by Solomon's shadows? World News * In the end to the May Saga, a journey that spanned a handful of years and a tale of betrayal, incompetence, hope and loss, Prime Minister Theresa May has announced her resignation following calls from her party to do such. The Prime Minister was saddled with Brexit responsibilities and as the years passed, she found herself becoming increasingly unable to keep up with the demands and wants of both the EU and her native country that was made worse by idiocy in Parliament. She resigned in tears as Boris Johnson is next in line to take the seat. * China has cracked down after a study revealed that within the country, companies were dumping massive amounts of ozone-layer depleting chemicals. The nation went onto arrest many top company leaders and shut down these rogue factories that did not fall within compliance and is looking to press charges against them. Although shutting down the practice in its entirety will not be an easy fight, China has demonstrated willingness to act and enforce the treaty upon discoveries of violations. * Fraser Anning, the man who blamed the New Zealand shootings on the Muslim communities and called them radicals despite being the ones who were unarmed and attacked by a gunman, has been voted out of office. The far-right politician lost his seat in recent Australian elections and was naturally mocked for his failure and will not be missed. If Anning ever needs a job in an egg factory, I'm sure that he'll get plenty of offers. * Time for some weird news, Russia and the West have not had the kindest relationship in recent years and although tensions seem to be no longer on the boiling point anymore, there's still much tensions to be had. Recently, a spy for the Russians who has been operating in Norway has defected and although officials may want information, they will find themselves getting none as the spy was a beluga whale. The beluga whale after meeting with a nice fishing village that often petted him and fed him, has joined the West and was discovered to have spying equipment strapped onto him from St. Petersburg. God speed, our new whale friend. Popculture *''Brightburn'' takes the Superman origin story and asks "What if Superman was a bad kid?". Spoiler alert, humanity is fucked. While the premise shows promise the execution could use some work. Still a good watch if you enjoy superhero and horror movies. Aladin continues the trend of live action Disney animated classics and turns out vastly inferior to its source material and while Will Smith's version of the Genie is somewhat enjoyable, it just doesn't stack up to Robbie Williams. John Wick: Chapter 3 is good, that's all there is to say about it. * In case you haven't seen it yet, I recommend watching Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the movie delivers on its promise of more Godzilla with the monster proving his reign as King of the Them All. This clash of the Titans has been criticized for its poor showing on the Human story, sure I can see that, but the main event is more than enough to keep you entertained and really the real reason you brought a ticket to the movie in the first place. I watched it in Dolby format, which certainly will you a different experience compared to digital or IMAX, but the colors were amazing and well worth it for the sound of the roars. Watch this one while you can and get ready for the next film in this series. (This part was written by Skully.) *''Rage 2'' has received mixed reviews with some praising the gameplay and visual style while criticizing the short length, story, and the use of microtransactions. If you like the first Rage you will probably like this one but there are better games you can spend your money on. Bubsy: Paws on Fire! is a Bubsy game. That's all you need to know. Don't play it. You might have heard of Total War: Three Kingdoms if you follow any history YouTuber like me. While it isn't the best Total War game it is by no means the worst and setting of The Romance of the Three Kingdoms is very interesting. *This has been one hell of a month for YouTube drama, starting with the one surrounding Jared Knabenbauer aka ProJared. On 9 May Jared announced on his Twitter that he was divorcing his wife Heidi O'Ferrall. Soon after Heidi revealed on her own Twitter that not only did Knabenbauer block her, but he also solicited and send nudes to underage fans on his Tumblr account and cheated on her with another influencer Holly Conrad, aka Commander Holly, who was married to Ross O'Donovan, aka RubberRoss, at time of the alleged affair. The allegations caused former fans of Jared to turn against him, causing a massive loss in his subscriber count. Jared and Holly released their own replies on May 18 and 21 respectively revealing Jared and Heidi were in an open relationship and Heidi began to act erratically when she learned of Jared and Holly's flings, despite dating other men at the time. The part that he was soliciting and sending nudes, however, was strangely unmentioned. *Moving onto the next piece of drama. James Charles has come under fire after his mentor Tati Westbrook released a titled "BYE SISTER" where she explained that James promoted a rival vitamin company after they provided him with VIP tickets and security at a beauty event. She went on revealing that James talked to drama channels, manipulated and used his fame other people's sexualities in order to have sex with other men. This prompted others to come out and reveal that they too were approached by James who tried to gain sexual favors from them, most of not all of these statements have been retracted. James released his own video on May 18 titled "No More Lies" where he refuted all of Tati's points, which regained public trust. *The meme legend Grumpy Cat had sadly passed away on 14 May due to a urinary tract infection. The cat became an internet sensation due to her constant grump expression brought on by an underbite and feline dwarfism. Now we can only assume that Grumpy Cat has made her way into meme heaven where she is joined by Steven Karl Stevenson, Harambe and Cecil the Loin. Though I got the feeling she doesn't like very much up there. *After massive amounts of backlash to his appearance in the first Sonic the Hedgehog trailer, Sonic will be getting a redesign that is more in line with his portrayal in the video games. To give the animators some extra time the movie has been pushed back from 8 November 2019 to 14 February 2020. *''Game of Thrones'' finally concluded and god is the writing shit. Fans criticized the final season for its handling of the White Walkers, Jaime's character regression, Tyrion's blind and irrational loyalty Daenerys, the aforementioned Mother of Dragon's jarring face-heel turn, and the final note the series decided to end on. This lead one of the fans to create a petition on change.org to "remake the last season with competent writers", a move that has been criticized by a large portion of the GOT cast. Birthday Is it your birthday this month? Post the date and/or the age you will be and I will add you to the list. Happy birthday! Category:Blog posts